Dimensional Analysis
by Zera
Summary: Crossover of Mega Man and Dragon Ball. A Saiyan and her SaiyanTuffle sister escape their dying planet to an world of reploids. Also, this story is an explanation on why Toriyama never mentions Vejita having sisters.
1. Disclaimer

Dimensional Analysis The "Everyone Knows It's Routine" Disclaimer  
  
ZERA: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, or any of its characters.  
  
ZARE: You don't own your own brain.  
  
ZERA: No one asked your opinion.  
  
ZARE: I state my own.  
  
ZERO: Yeah, so where do I come in?  
  
ZERA: ALL RIGHT! Who let my ototou in?  
  
ZARE: You did.  
  
ZERA: ¬¬ You had to say it, didn't you.  
  
ZARE: Can we finish the disclaimer? The reader is getting bored.  
  
ZERO: Can I finish it? Please, Zera?  
  
ZERA: *sigh* Fine. Knock yourself out.  
  
ZERO: YAY! *fumbles with script*  
  
ZERA, ZARE: *slaps forehead*  
  
ZERO: "I do not claim ownership of Dragonball or DBZ, nor do I claim ownership to Megaman or Megaman X. Those rights belong respectively to Toriyama-san and Kapcom."  
  
ZERA: It's "Capcom."  
  
ZERO: Right. *looks at the script* "However, the original characters - Gokirei, Zuki, Zera, Vince, Kat, and Jaysen - are my own creations." *blinks twice* You're a creation?  
  
ZERA: So what if I am?  
  
ZERO: And what is your.  
  
ZERA: I CREATED JAYSEN BEFORE I EVER MET JASON! *turns away* They're nothing alike.other than the fact they both wear green. 


	2. Intergalactic Planetary Destruction

In pursuit of a new life, two Saiyans arrive in a world of reploids. Only when they unite with an Earthman and three reploids will they be able to keep their new home safe.  
  
Dimensional Analysis A Dragon Ball Z/Mega Man X crossover By Zera  
  
Chapter 1: Intergalactic Planetary Destruction  
  
Planet Vejita. Home of a demon-like race of aliens, known as Saiyans, that serves as a planetary estate agency. The planet has not been sold itself for one reason only.  
  
The Saiyans live to kill.  
  
"Bored, bored.BORED! Man, why did Nappa even take those Saibaman seeds anyway?" A tall woman leaned back against a tall cliff. Her black eyes sparkled with annoyance as she tossed a lock of her black hair back-in vain, since when a Saiyan's hairstyle reaches a certain length, it will remain that way for the rest of his or her life. Up above her, kicking down an occasional rock, a grey-haired girl tinkered with a strange device.  
  
The girl sighed quietly. "Do you think he and the others will get back soon?"  
  
Two thin laser beams shot out of the black beads that were her eyes, destroying a small dragon. The woman laughed. "If I wasn't mistaken," she said, "you miss our brother."  
  
From the cliff's relief, the girl growled. "It's a lot less than you missing your boyfriend! Zuki, every day for the past month has been 'Raditz' this, or 'Raditz' that!"  
  
Zuki scowled. "Dammit, Gokirei! Raditz is not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Really? Why is Bardock always making a big deal about the two of you? Since he can see the future, he's always saying that he sees you and Raditz getting married!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No." Gokirei smirked at the woman. "I enjoy pointing out details such as how Dad found out that you and a Tuffle had a romantic night." She grinned. "What did you name the kid again? Kariba?"  
  
"Gokirei, I'm your sister! I demand you stop talking about those things."  
  
"Zuki, Zuki, Zuki. When will you discover that I'm as much a Saiyan as your precious baby was?"  
  
"Eat Laser Eye, Tuffle!" Zuki's eyes lit up as laser beams shot out of them. A small trickle of blood leaked onto Gokirei's arm.  
  
Anger flashed in Gokirei's eyes as she countered the blast. "Oh, go kiss a Namekian's ass!"  
  
"If the others were here now--!"  
  
Gokirei laughed. "If the others were here now, Nappa would be laughing at how a little runt like me is able to beat up a "Supreme Being" as yourself!" She blasted Zuki with another Laser Eye.  
  
"I am glad that I was able to kill off your mother so easily!"  
  
With the last remark, Gokirei pinned Zuki against the tree. "That Oozaru.that killed her.when I was born.was you?"  
  
"Yeah, that was me." Zuki made fake attempts to break free. "Thanks to Bardock's special little invention, I made short work of her! I would've killed you as well, but Master Frieza said that you may someday be of a great and powerful use."  
  
"And I say she's doing a supreme job at it."  
  
Gokirei looked up. Bright white skin glistened in the last rays of sunlight as the horned alien grinned. At either of his sides were a pudgy, pink-skinned alien and a prince-like being with blue skin and green hair.  
  
"It's nice to see that, despite that you are half Tuffle, you were raised as though you were a full-blooded Saiyan." Frieza grinned. "I do believe that you may become Dodoria's replacement someday."  
  
Dodoria, the pink-skinned alien, looked up at Frieza. "Master! You must be kidding! She's still just a kid!"  
  
A brief flash of anger lit up Gokirei's grey eyes. "You want to see how much of a kid I am, Dodo-Brain?" Her hair fluttered in a strange breeze of her own energy.  
  
"Bring it, you little twit!" Dodoria charged Gokirei, but the young Saiyan/Tuffle dodged it and kicked him in the head, despite the fact that she still pinned Zuki to the tree. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
"No, it's not, you big pile of pink clay! I'm probably only as strong as our brother is now. Believe me, when I get to be his age, I'll be so strong, I could even kill you, Frieza!"  
  
Frieza's grin disappeared. "Is that so? We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"  
  
"Just you wait, Frieza! When I'm the same age as my brother, I'll be a Super Saiyan! You'll be sorry you ever let me live!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think that already!" He looked at Dodoria and the green- haired prince at his side. "Dodoria! Zarbon! I believe it's time to finally show this planet its fate. Send a message to Nappa, Raditz, and Vejita, telling them that a meteor destroyed the planet."  
  
Zarbon smiled. "Right, Master Frieza." He and Dodoria walked off.  
  
Frieza looked at the sisters. "I hope you said your good-byes to your friends, because you won't live long enough to see them again!" He turned around and flew off.  
  
All of Zuki's anger became concentrated in her fist, which easily cleared the nearby tree. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
Gokirei looked at her Saiyan sister. "How, ape-breath? We don't have space pods!"  
  
That fact stopped her dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"I know where to find a couple."  
  
Both the girls looked back over their shoulders. An adult male Saiyan smiled at them. Zuki's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "Bardock! You'll really help us?"  
  
"Of course, girls." He pulled out two small card-sized devices, which he handed to the two sisters. "These are your tickets to your new home. Press these two buttons, and you'll be flying to a new planet in no time!"  
  
As he spoke, the sisters had both tapped the buttons. Two space pods landed in front of them. The doors opened, allowing them access. Zuki jumped in with excitement, but Gokirei paused.  
  
"There's only two here. What about you?"  
  
Bardock hung his head. "I'm staying behind to challenge Frieza. Those two space pods were originally for Tooma and Seripa, but they're gone."  
  
"Then you take mine. I'll stay and challenge Frieza."  
  
Zuki looked out of her pod. "Gokirei! Don't be a fool!"  
  
"Your sister's right. You two go find a new home, and if you happen to run into them, tell Raditz and Kakkarot the truth." He powered up and flew off.  
  
As soon as Gokirei stepped into her pod, Zuki stuck her head out again. "Don't forget. We'll be doing frequent stops, checking out each planet." She grinned. "And having a little fun on the planets we don't like!" Just before disappearing into the pod once more, she glared at her sister. "One more thing: KEEP YOUR SCOUTER ON!"  
  
As the two pods flew through space, Gokirei looked back at their home planet. A brilliant light ripped through it, erupting from the caves, rifts, and volcanoes. In a flash, Planet Vejita was no more.  
  
***  
  
"Zuki! Wake up!"  
  
With a suppressed yawn, Zuki woke up. Gokirei was hovering over her like a persistent fog, but not with her usual smirk.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Nappa and the others have already been here! We landed in one of the craters made by Nappa's strongest attack!"  
  
"So?" Zuki shot a glare at her grey-haired sister, but Gokirei was staring at the stars. "Hey, apple-brain! What is your pro-!" Suddenly, she heard it as well. Voices were talking quietly, but were too clear to be transmitted through the scouters. When the two ladies turned around, they nearly screamed out in full surprise.  
  
Sitting on the ground, not too far from them, were three men. The tallest of the three was bald, and the shortest had tall, spiky black hair. The third had hair that was so long that it touched the ground where he was sitting. On his left arm was a thin red band that looked much like Zuki's. Even though all three wore scouters as well, not one turned back to acknowledge the girls. Gokirei edged closer to the long-haired man.  
  
Zuki's next actions surprised even Gokirei, since none of them seemed Saiyan-like. She let out a squeal of excitement and tackled the long- haired man. Both of them tumbled a good deal away from the others.  
  
"Long time, no see, Rad!" She laughed childishly.  
  
Quite angered, Raditz shoved Zuki aside and stood up. The moment he laid eyes on her face, all color drained from his own.  
  
"Raditz, what are you gawking at?" Nappa and Vejita joined their longhaired companion, unable to spot Zuki right away.  
  
"Take a look for yourself! Right in front of me is Zuki's ghost!"  
  
The two high-ranking Saiyans looked right at Zuki. "Sure looks like Zuki," Nappa said. "I'm not quite sure-."  
  
"THE THREE OF YOU ARE MORONS!" Zuki was half tempted to grab a nearby branch and hit the three male Saiyans over the head. "I am not a ghost! Thanks to Bardock, Gokirei and I got off the planet before it was destroyed!" She sighed. "We're currently looking for a new home. Hopefully one where Frieza can't find us."  
  
"Frieza?" Vejita looked at the female Saiyan. "You know it's impossible to hide from him!"  
  
Looking at the Saiyan Prince, Zuki sat on a fallen tree, which Raditz had willingly knocked over for her. "He wants to kill Gokirei because of something she said in front of him."  
  
Vejita became interested. "What did she say?"  
  
"'I'm probably only as strong as our brother is now. Believe me, when I get to be his age, I'll be so strong, I could even kill you, Frieza!'"  
  
The spiky-haired Saiyan looked back at Gokirei, who was just now speaking up. "Did you really say that, Gokirei?"  
  
"Yeah. Just after beating Dodoria in the head with my foot while keeping Zuki pinned to a tree." She walked up to Vejita. "Even now, I regret saying it. As much as he regrets letting me live."  
  
Raditz leaned against a tree. "I'll bet he wasn't expecting you to say that at all. That might be the only reason he let you live."  
  
"No. He wanted me to be one of his assistants. His exact words were that I would be Dodoria's replacement. I cannot stand any of those bastards at all!" She kicked a small animal across the ground.  
  
"You have good reason to." Nappa placed his hand on Gokirei's head. "However, if he tries to harm you in any way, let us know."  
  
Flashing his trademark smirk, Vejita nodded. "That's right. You and Zuki are my sisters, and though you are both even more arrogant than myself, I'm obligated to protect you. That's a promise. All you have to do is keep your scouters on, and we'll hear you."  
  
Zuki glared at Raditz. "You should do the same. I'm surprised I was able to tackle you, Rad."  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Raditz looked at Zuki. "Well, our scouters have been on the fritz lately. I didn't think anything of it!"  
  
"That's the problem, Rad. You don't think!" She whacked Raditz over the head. "I believe Gokirei and I should be on our way to the next planet."  
  
As the girls left, Raditz chased after them. "I'm coming with you girls!"  
  
"Oh?" Gokirei looked back at their long-haired friend. "Why is that? So you can just destroy the next planet we find? Just so you know, we have tibs on the next planet we find! If we don't like it, then WE blow it up!"  
  
"Relax, ladies! I'm just going to look for my menacing little brother."  
  
Zuki looked up into his eyes. "You really think Kakkarot's still alive?"  
  
"Not really, but if he is, then-!"  
  
"Smack him up for me!" Gokirei punched at the air.  
  
Zuki swung a stick around her head. "Twirl him around by the tail for me! Have your scouter on so we can hear him scream in agony!"  
  
The three unwrapped their tails from their waists, then put them together in a sort of secret hand-or rather tail-shake. They went to their separate pods, then disappeared into the night sky. 


	3. Welcome To Earth Now go home!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth! Now Go Home!  
  
Planet Earth. Ruled by humanlike machines called reploids. The reploids have split into two separate groups: The Mavericks and the Maverick Hunters. Both groups are in constant battle, but the battles have only just begun.  
  
"I've seen paint dry and grass grow in shorter time than he's taking! I'll bet fifty credits he doesn't get back here by tomorrow!"  
  
Plasma shot up into the air, and a small pigeon fell down in return. The red-armored reploid blew at a stream of smoke that had risen from the barrel of his arm-mounted plasma cannon.  
  
"I'll have to agree." He looked up at his blue-armored partner. "I don't know how much longer I can stand shooting these feathered creatures! Sooner or later, Sigma's going to find us and try to kill us again!"  
  
The blue-armored reploid slammed her fist into the wall. "I need food! Where's that lame-brain brother of ours anyway?"  
  
Her partner looked up. "Woah! Zera, calm down!"  
  
A vein throbbed on Zera's forehead. She pointed her own plasma cannon at him. "Listen, Zero! When I get hungry, I get angry, too! So why don't YOU calm down!"  
  
As the two siblings argue, a third reploid, wearing jet-black armor with gold trim, walked up to them with a bloody sack. "Sorry I took so long!" he said. His mouth curled into an evil smirk, slightly wrinkling the violet streaks that ran under each eye to his chin. "That guy at the meat counter was so annoying, so I told him that I either get the meat for free, or he becomes the meat. Too bad he decided to give me the meat." He gestured to the sack.  
  
Zero grinned at his sister. "Okay, sis. Pay up."  
  
"You are such an idiot." Despite her groans, Zera dug a wad of credits from her pockets. Zero counted it closely.  
  
"Wait a minute! There's only thirty credits here!"  
  
"Hey! I was hoping to win, you moron!"  
  
The reploid looked up at the sky. "Um, guys?"  
  
Still arguing, Zero and Zera look at him. "WHAT, FORTE!"  
  
"I just, well.There's a couple meteorites going to crash into the field."  
  
Zera groaned. "That's no fun! I'm not there to witness the death of the kid I called this morning!"  
  
"Well, actually, I was hoping we could check it out. You never know when a little brat decides to play in the field this late at night." Forte grinned. "Or maybe Sigma's out there with the twerp! Man, I would want to see that bald idiot writhing in pain under that giant space stone. And to see human blood splattered under the bottom of the other one would just make my day!"  
  
"Anything would make your day, Forte." Zero sighed. "I guess there's no harm in checking it out."  
  
"YEAH!" Forte let out a whistle. "Gospel! Let's go!"  
  
"Piano, come on!"  
  
"Velguarder!"  
  
A large violet wolf jumped from the window of a nearby building. Both of his front paws were bloodstained. Zera and Zero also whistled. A green lion and violet coyote leapt from the same window and dashed up to their respecting owners. At the right command, each animal became a transportation device: Gospel merged with Forte and enabled him to fly, Piano became a land speeder for Zera, and Velguarder transformed into a hovering jet board. The three siblings made their way to the field, but almost couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"Saiyan space pods?" Zera's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I thought those were just a figment of some crazy human's imagination!"  
  
Forte pointed at the pods. "Well, those 'figments' are opened, so you know!"  
  
Sure enough, both pods were wide open, but had nothing in them. On the other side were two humans.  
  
A groan betrayed Zero's anger. "It's just a hoax, you guys. See those two humans?"  
  
Both humans looked at the siblings. The tallest let out a scream of fright, then ran off.  
  
"You chicken! It's just the Mavericks!" The shorter one ran after his friend. "Get back here!"  
  
Zera walked up to the nearer of the pods. "I wonder what the humans were thinking when they made these?"  
  
"Nothing." Zero leaned against the pod. "That's the only thing they think about: Nothing. It's no doubt the same thing Wily was thinking when he built us to take over the world for him."  
  
"Then we killed him!" Zera shot her arm into the air, throwing herself off- balance and into her brother.  
  
"Right." Forte stood up, dusting his armor off.  
  
The shorter human returned. He was talking to himself, but the siblings could hear him clearly.  
  
"What is taking her so long? She said to meet here, and I'm pretty sure she would've shown by now." A brown-and-violet ponytail, not quite as long as Zero's or Zera's, bounced behind him gently. "She's always yelling at me for being late, and now she's late!"  
  
Zera quietly gestured to her brothers to go around to the other side.  
  
"Maybe she got scared when these things fell from the sky. Nah. She would've come to see if I was fine. Or maybe she thinks I'll be here my usual ten minutes late."  
  
"Maybe she's frightened that Mavericks killed you!" Zera came into the young human's line of sight. "Or maybe it was me that made the call in the first place!"  
  
The human groaned, looking at her with bright violet eyes. "I can't believe it! Can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"No." Zera stood on the open door of the pod. "It's so much fun to torment you, kid. Besides, you're probably the only human I like. That's the reason I haven't killed you or your friends yet."  
  
"I'm growing quite tired of all this. I just want to be able to go out once in awhile without you or your cocky brothers giving me a hard time!"  
  
A wide grin crossed Zera's face. "Well, tonight's not one of those nights, kid. Zero! Forte! Action time!" The brothers didn't answer. "Will you idiots get out here?" When they still didn't answer, Zera climbed onto the pod, giving the human ample time to escape. "Have you two gone deaf?"  
  
Zero and Forte were both sprawled out, groaning. With a sigh, Zera jumped down. "You two are both morons! I'm starting to believe I have klutzes for brothers!" She grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks, then lifted them to their feet. "Go grab the kid!"  
  
Both reploids shook their heads.  
  
"Are you two scared of a little human kid? GO!"  
  
"He's got company!" Forte was whimpering like a scared puppy. "Two females, and they've got to be mages!"  
  
"What makes you figure that?"  
  
"They make fire shoot out of their hands!" Zero yelped.  
  
"Big deal. All reploids can do that."  
  
Shaking, Forte held up his laser cannon. "Not like this. Like this!" He held up his unchanged hand.  
  
Zera dropped her brothers. "Too bad they're Hunters. They would be very helpful for us!" She leapt back onto the pod, then looked at the human. "I'm going after that kid. Maybe he can tell us who attacked you." Like lightning, she sprinted toward the human, but two females stood in front of her. "Out of my way, twerps!"  
  
"Excuse me?" The black-haired female took a fighting stance. "I don't like your tone, bitch!"  
  
"That's Miss Bitch to you!" Zera fired off a round of plasma at the female. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. "Okay, girlie. You're next!" She pointed her plasma cannon at the grey-haired girl, but the human caught her attention. He was running straight for her, but she was able to jump out of the way in time. A long tail, matching the color of his hair, whipped out behind him "Relax, Zidane! I'm not going to kill her just yet!"  
  
"You can't call me Zidane, Mav! The only one with that right is Tina!"  
  
"Oh, give me a break! Tina's dead! I killed her months ago!"  
  
Instead of responding, the human pulled out a diamond-edged dagger and started lashing at her. Each attempt to attack failed as she jumped out of his way.  
  
"Listen, kid. You might as well give up, because you're just going to lose again!" Zera pointed her cannon point blank at the human's heart, but her arm was nearly wrenched off by some unknown force.  
  
"Leave him alone, lady!" The grey-haired girl grabbed Zera's other arm and held them both behind her back. "I mean it! You harm him, and I'll pull your arms off!"  
  
Zera let out fake screams. "Help, Zero! This little girl's going to pull my arms off!" She laughed, then kicked back at the girl. "You must think I was built just yesterday! I'm not stupid, girl! Go cry for your mommy somewhere." She pulled her hands free, then turned back to the human. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I was just about to kill you.What?"  
  
The human was gone. She searched around, but found no sign of him. When she felt she lost him, her hands were twisted behind her back again. "Damned girl! I thought I."  
  
"I may act like a pussy, but I'm not a girl!" A strong foot kicked against her back, sending her sprawling into the ground. When she recovered from the attack, she saw the youth standing over her with a lavender beam saber in his hand.  
  
"You dare threaten me with an energy blade?"  
  
"Return to the hole you call home now, Maverick. I just may spare your life."  
  
"I think not, kid!" Before she could fire off a round of plasma, the girl attacked again. She aimed multiple attacks at Zera's face, but none of them knocked her out.  
  
"I thought I told you to go home!" Zera blasted the girl square in the stomach. Still, she rose to her feet. "Can't you just give up?" Several more blasts later, the girl continued to stand. "How can this be? I blew your friend away instantly!"  
  
"I'm.not that.easy." The girl's eyes lit up suddenly as electricity shot from them. Zera flew back from the blast, hitting a tree. The force of the blast knocked her out. 


End file.
